The Vigilant: Rescue
Key Mob a sneaky Zekling - an invisible monster located high above the Refectory Hall. Or in Officer's Quarters. Steps * Adapted from: http://eq2.zam.com/db/zone.html?eq2zone=c5335e2e0f192c8723d9b062b26fdee6 *Zone in from the orb at the end of the Airship Dock, there is an access quest for all three zones, given consecutively byt he flight master. Pick up all the quests on the dock to save time. #As you clear each room (this zone is mainly all ambushes, and many mobs are invisible), seek out the orbs on the walls to progress / unlock new doors. Many mobs seem to do %damage, especially with dot's, and many of the dots fully drain power, so bring potions to remove dots or use a merc, even if you are level 100. Your merc will be drained of power occasionally as well. Hallway vs tunnel: hallways have doors that open into other rooms, tunnels may have branches, but not doors. #After you zone in, as soon as you move forward, you will receive "you have been spotted" message and 5 archers can target you if you move to the center of the room. You can limit line of sight by moving along the walls and targeting them with ranged weapons as well. First named,Prime-Kedon Kelv, appears after all the archers are down. #*Step into the rune portal to go to next level. #Eventually you reach an area that looks like a tunnel, there are invisible mobs at each end (use special eyesight abilities or a Tinkered Vision Enhancer), once you've cleared them, click the orb at one end, this activates the elevator runes and you can go up to the "hallway" above the "tunnel", the hallway has an open door, more clearing of ambushes, until you have found and dealt with Kerbiros Razorback in the kitchen. Now you find clickable displays of food for the house item quest "The Crook cook." #Look near the ceiling and find the sneaking key mob with invisible detection abilities at this point. It is not aggro. #Find the secret door under the stove, look for a chicken placed strangely behind the stove, click it and the stove glows on mouse-hover. Click the stove and it splits apart, jump down the hole. The nearby orb on the wall is a reusable method of returning to the kitchen area. #This area is foggy, there is a freezer next to you, walk through the runes to enter the freezer, click the frozen peas and the next mob spawns, Freezerburn (has a 300k attack called Defrost). Click the orb on the wall at the very back of the freezer to open the next doorway. # Head south until you hear flapping, lesser blood demons line the walkway made entirely of runes (looks like walking on air). You need to clear the tunnel and activate another orb, then use the elevator to jump up to a hallway above the tunnel. # The path to the next named uses a narrow side path along the edge of the ship (you had to use this path in the previous zone, Infiltration, as well. This time you are going up. you reach a deck with mobs, after they are down, the teleport rune is active. #The teleport rune brings you to the Captain's Quarters and Amahn-Prime Nirel. He spawns an archer on each side of the room. After he is down, climb either path out of his room. #Last room, do NOT immediately kill the boss, Marus Xand. Talk to Sedrard Jithir in a cage about halfway toward the Captain's table. Now you can clear the room and later release him from his cage. The Captain's table has several items needed for The Captain's Implements quest. #* Sedrard Jithir tells you that he doesn't have the Captain's crystal but will lead you to it. Don't go back to the Sundered Frontier just yet if you have the quest The Captain's Crystal, instead, return to the skyflight deck first. #On teleporting he'll mention that he can teleport you to the Refectory quickly. Enter the Refectory and use the teleport rune you activated earlier, and once down by the freezer, Sedrard will appear. The crystal is hidden in a hanging frozen carcass. Click it to update The Captain's Crystal and you're done. Related Quests * * * * Mark of Manaar Quests Mark of Manaar Quest NPC: in at Worst zone for casuals. To even enter you must get past a pair of guards. One spams 3-4k hits every tenth of a second and the other drains mana completely in under a second.